1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a securement device for securing a medical implement to the body of a patient, and, more particularly, to securement devices for fixing various catheters to the body of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, it was known to affix a medical implement, such as a catheter, to the body of a patient in order to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids, for example, blood, from the patient. The tip of an intravenous or IV catheter is usually positioned into a larger vein close to the patient's heart or into the right atrium. If the catheter is inserted through a large neck or chest vein, it is referred to as a central venous catheter or CVC. A venous catheter peripherally inserted into the heart through a vein in the arm is referred to as a peripherally inserted central catheter or PICC. Often the catheter may remain in place for days. The healthcare worker affixed the catheter to the patient using long pieces of tape. This was undesirable since tape often collects dirt and other contaminants and it was necessary to change the tape periodically, usually daily.
Various catheter securement devices have been developed to obviate the need for frequent application of tape to the body of a patient. One such securement device included a flexible clamp with winged extensions that would be sutured to the patient.
Other catheter securement devices provided an adhesive layer between the flexible clamp and the patient's skin. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,274. The securement device included a base with adhesive on one side and spaced-apart pins protruding from the other side. The pins were adapted to be engaged in spaced-apart holes in a catheter, for example, a triple lumen catheter. To affix the catheter to the securement device it was necessary to press downwardly against the patient, which could produce discomfort and possible pain.
More recently, a catheter anchoring system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,582,403 and 6,770,055 which is secured to a patient's skin without the use of tap; needles or suturing. The anchoring system includes a base connected to a cover assembly by way of flexible hinges. The base is attached to an anchor pad that has an adhesive bottom surface for attachment to the skin of a patient. A channel is formed between posts in the base that can be moved linearly toward and away from one another. A catheter can be retained within the channel. At least one post is movable from the other so as to vary the distance between the posts and accommodate different sizes of catheters and catheter fittings. The catheter anchoring system of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,582,403 and 6,770,055 is limited in operation because of the restricted linear movement of the posts with respect to one another and the hinged cover assembly. Thus, there remains the need for an improved universal type catheter securement device that more easily accommodates a variety of types and sizes of catheters.